


Affair

by artemis_in_space



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, I just love that one line, Minific, Sherlock Holmes is the worst, i love him so much, you aren't actually cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis_in_space/pseuds/artemis_in_space
Summary: You suggest an affair to get around Sherlocks problem
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Reader
Kudos: 10





	Affair

"Please (F/N) I'm trying to test if the blood from one mans body could reach to another mans on a slightly upward slope!!" Sherlock was in another of his infamous moods. But you weren't putting up with it.

"Please Sherlock, just one date! I promise we can do whatever you want and we won't do anything you're not comfortable with!" You'd been trying to invite him out ever since he kissed you after you helped him solve a case.

"Look, (F/N). You're a very beautiful woman and as much as it tempts me, you should know I consider myself married to my work. I just don't have time for a relationship." You sighed at his weak excuse before smiling at an idea.

"You know Sherlock, just because you're married to your work, doesn't mean you can't have an affair." You said in a slightly flirty tone. Sherlock looked absolutely torn. He looked at the blood bags in his hands then back to you and the blood bags again before promptly dropping them on the desk and storming over, giving you the kiss of your life.

"I do hate you Miss (L/N)."

"I love you too Mr Holmes."


End file.
